


Sleepovers and Do-Overs

by thefallingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian, Violentine, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: During a storm both Lee’s blindingly bright garden lights come out (to aid traffic. Many a picket fence, destroyed) as well as Violet’s jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

The gusty winds roared outside, which caused the window panes to shake. It was somewhat of a contrast to Lee’s calm tone as he berated Aj for not putting his toys back where they were meant to be. “I specially bought color coded boxes. From Ikea. And labels too.” He deadpanned, exasperated. Clementine watched the going’s on, stretching her head back over the sofa cushions towards the play corner where the pair knelt, or more so Lee knelt whilst Aj stood so that he was at his height level.

 

“See? Trains go in the red box,” Lee pointed out. He was in such a fuss he had gestured to the the blue box labelled Ninja Turtles instead. Same. “I like trains!” Aj grinned toothily, before using Lee’s arm as a train track for the Thomas the Tank Engine toy in his grasp.

 

The movie played on in the background as she herself fiddled with opening a packet of Haribo’s. She couldn’t quite get a grasp on the now sweaty plastic. However no sooner was the bag open a single millimeter than Marlon and Louis’ hands snuck in and grabbed their favorites. Gummy bear for Marlon, it was a bit deformed. And an egg for Louis. They always chose the same ones. Clementine didn’t understand how someone could be so close minded to the jelly rings. She tutted jokingly. “Admirably patient as always,” She admonished with a chuckle. “You know it,” Louis shot her a cheeky smile and wink before turning his attention back to the movie, Incredibles 2. Why do boys have such long eyelashes.

 

Clementine got back into her comfy position that didn’t look comfy whilst Louis sat on the ground. As always he was the self proclaimed lethal protector of the popcorn pot. Clementine couldn’t for the life of her find a bowl in the midst of all the moving in boxes. At this rate the ratio of boxes to ground space was 90:10. “I’ll get to the boxes.” She said. She didn’t get to them. Lee made sure everyone within a five mile radius knew of such when he’d bang into the boxes outside her bedroom on the landing. For serious. Each morning, without fail.

 

Despite the noisy action sequences of the movie that was currently happening and the soundtrack adding to the tension, it was all still drowned out by the winds. Just like Lee’s precious petunias were probably drowned by the torrential, lashing rain that was pelting off the windows.

 

Clementine could feel eyes on her so she looked to the side. There was Violet, sat beside her, not so inconspicuously eying the fuck out of Louis and Clementine’s interaction just there. It was just banter, that’s what the two would always stress when others raised their eyebrows in a suggestive type of way and shit. No flirting.

 

The brunette offered her a small smile, their eyes meeting and the girl’s eyebrows unfurrowed slightly. Violet in turn sent a flitting, tight lipped smile in return before looking back at the screen. Her jaw was sharp and clenched and her lips pursed as she chewed with more force than necessary on a baby popcorn. A popcorn kernel. Aj was rubbing off on her. Clementine watched out of the corner of her eye as Violet’s fingers unconsciously fumbled with a loose thread on the armchair of the light brown couch.

 

Now it was Clementine’s turn to furrow her full eyebrows. She tucked a damp dark chestnut ringlet behind her ear and attempted to focus back on the climactic moments of the film. Alas the brown eyed girl kept finding that her said brown eyes ‘occasionally’ glanced at her best friend. She looked so small, huddled and curled up in the innermost corner of the couch. Violet always said it was the warmest part. Clementine didn’t have the heart to tell her it’s because Hershel sits there for his lengthy break hours during the day doing his crosswords. Nah we’ll leave her think it’s to do with physics.

 

Violet also looked so cute today. Not that she- not that she doesn’t look cute everyday. Violet was all ruffled blonde hair and heavy green eyes and oversized jumpers over small shorts tonight. It was strange seeing her out of her school uniform.

 

The red light emanated from the television screen as the protagonists huddled together in their signature suits. It bounced around the purposefully dimly lit living room. It basked them in a scarlet glow. Or hue. And that’s not on some bougie shit either. Brody, who was sitting up straight on the chair by the fireplace, went on about how she was going to post a picture on We Heart It. Tumblr was still off the AppStore.

 

Marlon, splayed out beside Louis with his blond mullet hair sprayed to an inch of its life, let off several pointed sighs.

 

Clementine looked down at the tickly feeling of hair against her knee. Not her hair. She waxed this morning. Louis had leaned his head back against her and she took the opportunity to mess up and plait his dreads. He wanted to take them out next week! ‘I wonder what he’ll look like’ She thought.

 

The dreads were slightly scratchy against her fingertips but soft at the same time because of the coconut oil he has lathered on. You know the one. It’s the one he’s always going on about, praising it to heaven. “It’s Black Jesus’ sweat man” to which at least one person would say “that’s disgusting.” And then Louis Adebayo would look at you as if you killed his firstborn.

 

“Magic hands. Thanks slave.” He sighed out. Her fingertips massaged small circles in the spaces of his scalp. She gave his ear a flick in the midst of it.

 

Clementine managed to catch the ever sly Violet sneaking a few glaring glances at her hand. Consequently the blonde began to shuffle, distancing herself from Clementine so that they were no longer sat hip by hip. Clementine paused her massaging to which Louis pouted and raised an eyebrow at her best friend who was looking everywhere else but her.

 

A sharp sensation could be felt in Clementine’s wrist and she reluctantly looked away from the girl. Violet had been quiet all day, walking behind the group, not joining in on conversations, not inputting her usual sarcastic commentary and just not being herself.

 

Clementine let out a gentle sigh making Brody look over. The girl always noticed when others were down even before they themselves knew it. She knew that the light brunette would be trying her level best to cheer her up later.

 

Violet tugged on the same frayed couch thread. She’ll unravel the whole damn couch by the end of the night. She tugged at it with more tug than before, you get me? To be honest, everything in this house was frayed; her jeans, her greys anatomy box sets, the wallpaper, and Lee’s phone charger. Aj’s pet rat who wasn’t actually a pet was the cause of the latter. Lee still remained oblivious, it was unlike him, but you could hear his muttered curse substitutes as he was forced to position his phone this way and that way and hanging off a curtain railing way.

 

It was a Nokia block like phone! Right now she could hear him adjusting the charger on the kitchen counter beside their microwave. Adjusting it...adjusting it...beep. There we go.

 

Lee was inherently certain that it was the cause for some of his black coils to grey but Clementine knew it was because he couldn’t find his hair dyes. She had last seen them when she had gone to get a spoon from the cutlery box.

 

“Look Violet! It’s you!” Louis exclaimed and the girl in question merely grunted. Louis had made that joke each time movie Violet appeared. It stopped being funny the first time. That was the sixth time he said it, damn Violet had a lot appearances. An actual funny comment was made by Mr Incredible and Marlon, Brody and Louis all but guffawed. ‘I see that spit that escaped your mouth Louis’

 

Aj didn’t know what was funny but laughed along anyway.It was some double meaning comment inserted in for comic relief for the parents dragged to these movies.

 

Violet didn’t laugh, and Clementine’s soft laugh faded. The brunette hitched herself closer to her best friend. First their thighs touched, a warm feeling could be felt where their skin met. Violet visibly froze as Clementine nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck, no hesitance in her movements. Clem shifted her seemingly always bruised knees so that they were curled up and rested on Vi’s thigh.

 

“If Louis makes that comment one more time I swear” Clementine whispered and her breath felt hot against the blondes skin. “I thought you found it funny.” Violet responded coolly. Clementine blinked once and didn’t reply, instead reaching behind her and taking a grasp on Violet’s arm, moving to pull it around her shoulders. This allowed her to have even more room to move closer, if that was ever possible. Now she was pressed against the slightly unstiffening girl.

 

The soft tips of Clem’s eyelashes tickled Violet as she blinked against the skin of her neck. Her lips brushed against her too. Violet listened on as Clem murmured along to the lyrics of the end credits song. She knew better than to compliment the girl because that always ended with her getting awkward and quiet.

 

“You’re not going to get off me any time soon, are you Clementine?” Violet sighed, her voice was all husky! Both due to her argumentative nature during earlier board games and because that’s just how her voice always is like. Clem loved it. “Mmhmm” She replied with a smile as she allowed herself to fully relax, breathing in lightly. It smelt like musky shit. Some own brand body spray. Violet sucked in a breath as she felt Clementine’s content smile.

 

It was quiet for a while, the air filled with the usual playful bickering of Louis and Marlon over who the fuck knows. “I could totally throw you off right now, man” Vi huffed. She always had to make the final retort. Clementine reluctantly pulled her head back, just far enough to look at Violet, her jaw dropped in a dramatized mock hurt. ‘Someone’s been spending too much time around Louis’

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” She quipped as their eyes met. She saw sadness swimming in Violet’s eyes. ‘Why? What’s going on tonight?’

 

Just as the older teen was about to retort, Clementine removed her hand from her own leg and lifted it up to pinch the girl’s pale cheek. “You love me really” She teased, her voice confident and airy. She hadn’t noticed it properly before but Vi’s eyes had these like little specks of brown in them amongst the stark forest green. ‘Her eyes match my skin. Cool’

 

She tried not to focus on how heated Violet’s cheek was, she really did. The skin felt soft beneath her fingertips, and mostly smooth aside from a small brail-like breakout at the side.

 

“You keep telling yourself that” Violet whispered with an eye roll accompanying her words. Clementine faltered at that before she noticed a small smile threatening to break loose. “Oi lads!” Marlon boomed, despite sitting right near them, and proceeded to include them in the usual critiques of the Friday night movies. Pointing out things about plotholes and unrealistic moments, you get me?

 

Between you and me, Clementine had yet to forgive them when they all went off on her Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. They didn’t have to do the cute little squirrels like that.

 

Throughout the short discussion Clementine let her hand fall down to rest on Violet’s shoulder and proceeded to mindlessly play with a strewn back hoodie string.

 

She kept sneaking glances at the silent girl throughout. “I just feel like the soundtrack didn’t have enough ‘oomf’ for the climax” Marlon shrugged. Louis looked at him, utterly dumbfounded. “Boy you being stupid as hell. You are absolutely, certainly, undoubtedly, completely, wholly wrong!” He exclaimed and handed Marlon his phone from off the coffee table. “Mozart was in that soundtrack. Freaking Mozart! I just know it. Google it dude!” “Louis I-“ “Google it!” The black haired teen all but squeaked. Clementine stifled a laugh.

 

Louis’ head snapped over towards her and he raised an eyebrow, leaning his head back so much so that his sharp jaw became more double chinned like. He just stared at her. Right through her.

 

“Is there something funny, Orange?”

 

“What!” Clementine spluttered defensively and she took her hand off Vi’s shoulder to raise it up as a symbol of innocence. Her other hand was tucked behind the girl’s back in a loose fist.

 

“I’m going to get more snacks! Cupboard above the microwave, right?” Brody chirruped and she padded off into the kitchen, chestnut ponytail swinging, without waiting for an answer.

 

Clementine “unconsciously” raised her hand to cup Violet’s cheek. The girl was too busy glowering at a still debating Louis and Marlon for some reason to notice. They were being quite loud and Aj’s bedroom was right above the living room. Clem took a glance at the owl clock that sat proud of place on the mantelpiece above the smoldering fire. The thing that Lee picked up at some historic antique fair somehow read 9:00pm, Aj’s bedtime. Also known as Aj tantrum time.

 

The brunette washed her eyes over the blondes sharply set face. Not often was she able to study all the freckles and scars and crinkles in detail, so the remote digging right into her hip bone was totally worth it. There’s usually dimples on the face too but she wasn’t smiling so they were in hide, she was scowling. “Hey, hey, hey. Look at me,” Clem murmured and tilted Violet’s head towards her. The intimidating look in her green eyes caused her original plan of asking what was up to fucking flop. “What?” Violet said, not much emotion in her abnormally flat tone.

 

“I just wanted to say-“ Clem paused to gently rub her calloused thumb over Violet’s cheek. Rosy. “-you look really cute today,” Clem concluded with a smile. Violet became flustered; “Thank- Thanks I-“ “Do I look cute today then Clem?” Louis interrupted, grinning as he rested his bony elbow on the girl’s tanned leg. “The cutest.” Clem retorted jokingly, following it with a chuckle before turning her attentions back to Vi.

 

The flicker of a smile that had previously began to grow had now disappeared completely. With one clean and swift movement Violet jerked her head back. In doing so Clementine’s hand fell off. ‘What?’ Louis and Clem shared a look, the boy quirking an eyebrow. Please pluck the right one. Clem leant back down against the tense feeling Violet. For the next hour and a halfish it was mostly quiet. A movie played on in the background as the group did their homework. 

 

The logic used was that it was easier to get it over with tonight on Friday so that then they’d have Saturday somewhat free. Clem had had a sub today, one of those nervous ones- fresh meat, and so had a free class in which she got her homework done. Currently she was just sat on the dark wooden floor playing Go Fish with Louis. He was frustrating. Go fish. Go fuck yourself.

 

Every so often though she would peek at Violet who had thrown herself into study. Her nose would scrunch up whenever she’d come across a particularly hard maths sum and her blonde strands would fall in her face sometimes, huffs leaving her lips every few minutes or so.

 

“Do you want me to plait your hair, Vi?” Clem asked and laughed smally as Louis tried to glance at her cards. She kept eye contact with the frowning girl and used one hand to shove him away. “Plait his instead.” She sneered. “Who’s?” Louis wondered as he settled back down into his place. Clementine caught the way the girl’s sneer morphed into a sad look as her shoulders drooped once she thought Clem had gone back to the card game.

 

It was silent for a few seconds, even Marlon knew to be quiet, the only sound being the frustrating tapping of Violet’s pen against the squared paper of her maths copy. “Great weather out there eh!” Louis exclaimed. The rain poured down outside.

 

“Lads-“ Lee strolled out from the kitchen, donning a flour covered apron wrapped around his waist. He probably nicked that from Katjaa. An equally as floury Aj was nodding off, sat on his dads hip, with his curly head lolling about.

 

The five looked up at the history teacher expectantly. “-the newsreader issued a red gale force wind warning. Traffic lights are out, power lines are down-“ “Oh shit, really?” Clem interrupted and Lee raised his eyebrow. Clementine sighed as she shuffled past a still sprawled out Louis and over to the green mason swear jar. She practically was the swear jar at this stage.

 

“I’m not comfortable with having your parents drive to pick you lot up in a night like this so I can either drop y’all home myself or y’all can have a sleepover” Lee continues his spiel of worries about the conditions despite the hollers to the latter option. “Sure!” “Sweet!” “I’ll call my Dad, let him know”.

 

Clementine gently squeezed Aj’s limp hand that was draped over Lee’s shoulders before nodding to Lee and the man carefully climbed the stairs. A stirred Aj is a stubborn Aj. “My dads cool with it” Marlon shrugged as he sauntered back into the room. “No surprise there.” Violet bit and both Clem and Louis’ eyes widened. It was practically common knowledge that the businessman had little to no time to deal with his son. Harsh.

 

Marlon furrowed his blonde eyebrows as he glared at the girl. “Marlon-“ Louis began warningly as the guy opened his mouth. “No Louis-“ Marlon shrugged his friends hand off his shoulder. “Why are you even here Violet? Isn’t your home just right next door?” He snapped and the tension in the room was enough to make Brody stop chewing on one of the cookies she had brought.

 

Violet’s bold exterior visibly fell alongside her smirk and Clementine felt a rush of sympathy for the girl. As well as protectiveness. Clem gently plopped down onto Violet’s lap, perching herself sideways. The girl in question froze for a hot minute before tugging the girl closer against her so that Clem’s hip pressed against her exposed slip of stomach.

 

“Well-“ Clem paused to press her lips against her best friends forehead, “-I want Violet to stay.”

 

 

 


	2. Cornered

The raucous laughter escaping from the living room was drowned out by the rising winds. Then the latter was overshadowed by the steady stream of the running kitchen tap. Marathon material. It was like a good chain, enlightened competition, but with noise. A noise chain. A nain, one might say.

 

“You’re wet.” Violet’s husky voice entered Clementine’s ears, shaking her from her thoughts. Now there’s no saying exactly what noise left Clem’s mouth but I imagine it would type like this; ishajkdjak. Utterly compelling linguistics. Seductive, really.

 

“What?” The brunette spluttered out as she fumbled to turn off the tap. Violet sauntered over to her, her head bent slightly. The ledge of the counter pressed against her back. It’s made the pointy remote seem like a feather-touch.

 

The kitchen was one of wood, it being the main feature of the cabinets. Lee always loved connecting with nature. Clem recommended he get a house plant as that would do. He wondered if she was an alien. The light, varnished oak wood was highlighted in its colorings against the glossy black marble countertops. They were in a sort of L shape but a sideways L. Excellent explanation. The breakfast table was on the short end of the L.

 

Clem’s breath caught in her chest as the girl who had been living in her mind lightly grasped her hips. Damn her hands were warm.

 

“What did you do to your top? Cmere.” Violet said with a sigh as she raised the hem of Clem’s yellow top upwards towards her. Clementine gulped, wanting to advert her eyes but not being able to. Vi’s face was seriously mere inches from hers. She could feel the girls gentle exhales against her collarbone. She again took the rather rare opportunity to admire Violet’s cute features. Vi poked at the wet spot on the fabric with some kitchen roll. ‘Where did she get that from? Ah yes.’

 

“I tried to wash a spoon and it- and it washed me instead. What are you doing? Water you doing?” Clem chuckled (nervously) and Violet quirked an eyebrow. “Cleaning this so it doesn’t soak in. What does it look like I’m doing?” Someone’s not in the mood for jokes.

 

Violet sucked in a breath as her pinkie finger grazed the exposed skin of Clementine’s soft stomach. It was quite quiet for a few seconds as their eyes met. She felt awkward but in the best way, the yearn to stay connected burned stronger than the will to look away. Lee’s Halloween bonfires could never compare.

 

“Defeated by spoon. Badass.” Violet drawled but included a small cheeky smirk. “Yeah-“ Clem leaned her elbows on the cold counter, pressing her hips further into Violet’s grasp. “-It was mental. Or should I say it was metal.” She grinned. The spoon was actually wooden. “You’re such a dork.” Violet laughed, her laugh faltering as Clementine’s fingertips brushed the inside of her upper arm, just above the elbow. Pointy.

 

“You love me.” Clementine teased, rolling on the balls of her feet for a second in pure glee. It made a single tendril falls from her head, an adorably messy contrast to her slicked baby-hairs. Violet’s eyes snapped back to her, washing over her face like Clem had washed the dishes. “I-uh-yeah.” She suddenly found the fruit bowl over there downright entrancing.

 

Clementine watched her nervously tuck her hair behind her ear before placing that hand back on Clem’s hip. “Uhm I-“ “Let’s get back yeah? They’ll have robbed us blind!” Violet looked relived as Clementine diffused the apparent tension. She allowed Clementine to interlock their fingers of both hands up in the air. It was like the playground game ‘Mercy’ just minus the bending back of wrist tendons.

 

“Put it back!” Louis mouthed and Marlon’s eyes widened before he edged Clem’s pilfered pile of money back to her area of the rug. “Hey, you two!” Louis cheered, fanning himself with the collar of his black vest. The smoldering fire was boiling. As was the groups tea. Seriously, the green tea done burned her tongue. Louis looked at her. Clementine led Violet in by the wrist.

 

“What’s poppin?”

 

“What’s poppin? Really? What are you, from the sixties?” Violet scoffed.

 

“Seventies, actually.” Louis retorted with a cheesy smile. I mean at this stage he was practically mozzarella. “We waited for you two!” Brody said. And robbed us. Her face went kind of pink as she strained her arms outwards to place a cookie in both Violet and Clem’s palms.

 

“Clem, you like my phrases don’t you?” Louis questioned, lightly punching her calf as she edged between him and Marlon. “Yea-“ She was cut off, “Thanks bro!”

 

A rather Louis series of hand actions soon followed suit involving Louis hitting his own chest thrice. It was only cool when he did it. He ended it with a peace sign to the best of his abilities (why with the top of his index finger having left him). ‘My chest hurts just looking at him.’

 

“Can we just continue with the game already?” Violet said, jarringly. She had since snatched her wrist from Clem and sat down at the foot of her couch corner. Clementine only noticed now.

 

Clementine frowned as she noticed Louis’ signature smile falter. He looked away and traced a pattern into the rug. Probably a dick. Or a crotchet. “Sup!” She said and shuffled over, plopping down beside him so that she sat on her ankles. It was uncomfortable but she didn’t want to move again for fear of knocking a dancing Brody over via ankle joint. “My darling Clementine! Thank you for gracing mine humble rug with your presence dude.” He gestured with joy. He threw a toned arm over her shoulder trying his best to ignore the feeling of Vi’s dagger eyes piercing his skin and soul. “Did someone accidentally spill bleach on her denim jacket or did Rosie steal her pins again or-“ “I think she’s just having a rough night. You know?” Clementine whispered as the others became immersed in the game once more, chatter rising more so than ever seeing as Asaim and James had done their homework upstairs. You guys, we love you however, are too distracting, they said. You’re bisexual, she said inside. With your plaid jumpers.

 

Clem leaned back when Louis didn’t respond, he seemed in deep thought as he half heartedly moved his dog playing piece. “I could crack some jokes I composed specifically for Vi precisely three seconds ago!” He exclaimed lowly in her ear. He opened his mouth ready to direct his next words to Violet until Clementine’s small hand on his chest stopped him. “Maybe later, yeah?” She smiled sympathetically as his face fell and his shoulders dropped. “Yeah...yeah cool!”He plastered on a grin as she gave him a lengthy side hug.

 

Clementine’s flyaways breezed up as Violet stormed past.

 

“Getting ready for bed.”

 

“I’ll go after her.”

 

“Damn I was just getting used to you being around, Clementine. Tell me, funeral music, classic or jazz?”

 

“Louis.”

 

“Have you given any thoughts to flowers?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really loving writing this story! I hope I’m giving the characters justice? I love AU’s when they’re realistic! School is rather stressful at the moment and friend group drama seems to be a daily occurrence HOWEVER talking to you guys here and on instagram really brightens my day. xx I hope everyone’s well! Critiques and requests are welcomed!


	3. Struggling

The tiled hallway was chilly beneath her feet. Fluffy socks? More like flop-py socks. That didn’t work. However the freezing flooring was nothing compared to the look Violet shot her upon her entering of her bedroom. Let’s put emphasis on the word her, shall we? Screw fluffy socks; she should have donned mini fireplaces on her feet instead. One of Lee’s fake flame ones that he attained as a ‘house warming gift’. If by gift you mean self bought present for self then sure.

 

“Hey.” Clementine said. Violet continued ruffling through her schoolbag. Oi. Vi full on seemed like an Antarctic antagonist right now. Or Anti-Christ if you asked Louis, the latter currently singing his lungs out to the best of his abilities to some theme song. “I thought you were getting ready for bed, no?” Clem questioned. She then made to lean against the splintered wood door frame in an effort to more comfortably watch the girl. Violet was hunched up on her bed’s edge. ‘I just know that bedspring is digging right into your tailbone. Right into it. Tailbone? More like frailbone. Heh.’

 

“I only said that so people would leave me alone for a bit.” Violet muttered, pointedly and passively. Clem’s finger which had been previously tracing Aj’s newly carved height mark paused. Violet tugged her backpack closer to her chest, her blonde hair a stark contrast to the beige brown. It was silent for a few moments, one of those slightly awkward and unnatural silences and that was something unusual for the pair. Always has been.

 

“Look do you...need something Clem? Is that why you’re here? Because-” Violet’s voice took a defensive tone “-Because if so then just spit it out.” Her shoulders slumped as she breathed out. She kept her green eyes trained steadily on the sunflower patterned duvet cover. ‘Maybe I should Vincent Van-GOgh’. Violet was clearly trying to maintain a pretence that she was unfazed once she felt the mattress shift. “Vi, talk to me.” Clementine murmured as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Violet’s neck. Violet took in a sharp breath, as sharp as her jawline. That could cut a bitch. As could her words.

“Go talk to Louis instead.” She replied bitingly. Her hand shoved her backpack off of her and into Clementine’s cloud shaped (and feeling) pillows. Her shove was so forceful that Clementine simply had to unwillingly shift her head off in fear of concussion via collarbone or shoulder blade shanking. Alas then she moved right back into her previous position. She always did.

 

A fairly out of tune version of the Universal Theme tune bubbled in from the living room where the rest of the group sang. Or more so wailed. Seriously, it was enough to wake the dead. With a beep of the microwave the smell of buttered (and burnt) popcorn soon followed. She wondered when the fire alarm would join the truly orchestral sounding mix. Alan Walker could never.

 

Violet looked down with pure reluctance as Clementine’s hand sneaked into her stiff one. It was as if the girl just knew she would begin to fidget.

 

“Louis doesn’t need me right now. You might- actually scratch that you do!” Clem whispered. The familiar musky scent filled her senses as she shuffled closer. “Clem. No.” Violet said icily. Clementine had heard this tone of Violet’s before but it was never directed towards her. Never ever ever. ‘What did I do wrong?’

 

“Yes, Vi!” She exclaimed gently and frowned deeply as the girl tugged her hand away. She hastily ran her cold hand through her hair, giving herself a side parting for a change. “It’s a..great party out there. You’re missing out on all the action. You should- you should get back.” Violet murmured. “No.” Clem raised her eyebrow. It was both amusing and disconcerting to see Violet grow visibly frustrated with her stubborn self. “Yes! Clem!” Vi snapped and flopped back on the bed.

 

The brunette gulped (hopefully not audibly) as she noticed the hem of Violet’s black top rise up. The action exposed the pale skin of her tummy, an unfamiliar (sadly) sight. She stuggled somewhat to take her eyes away, them ‘unconsciously’ running over Violet’s slight frame.

 

Violet immediately froze as Clementine settled her weight on her hips, having just slung her jean covered leg over to straddle Violet. She shakily leaned up on her elbows and tried her hardest to maintain her stony facial expression. Scowl is still intact. Damn it. “Clem? What are you-what are you doing?” She spluttered out, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side as she was wary of not touching the girls thighs.

 

Clem looked down at her, a small smile upon her face and she brushed her fingertips over Vi’s defined pokey shoulder blades and collarbone.

 

“Getting you to open up to me!” Clem grinned triumphantly, ignoring that her answer lacked actual logistics. “Yeah-“ Violet started and plastered on a simpering smile, “-No. Not going to happen.” Her smile fell. As did Clementines. Violet really did try hard to ignore the guilt that bloomed in her chest. ‘She’ll just think I’m being stupid anyways. It’s a fork in the road and all routes lead to shit river and shit city and shit..suburbs. I don’t know.’

 

It was Vi’s turn to gulp this time as Clementine leaned forward, so much so that her hot breaths lingered on Vi’s lips, mingling with her own. An intense and downright intimidating look danced in her eyes. “You’ll be saying ‘Yes Clementine!’ by the time I’m done with you.” She smirked. Violet’s cheeks burned as she realized a hidden innuendo. “We’ll see about that” Vi bit, not once cowering away from Clem’s eyes. Clem’s eyes that were on Clem’s face. No shit. The latter being so damn close to her own. A few more inches forward and she could just ki- no Violet.

 

A slight “mmf” sound escaped Violet’s dry lips. Clementine had, in her frustration, rocked against Violet as she abruptly sat back up. She rubbed at her face with her palm. She always did that when she’d reach the end of her tether. ‘There’s $2 worth of foundation on your fingertips now.’ She won’t lie. She missed the closeness of the toned girl. Plus irritated Clementine was..cute.

 

“Violet!” There she goes again.

 

:)

 

“Lads!” Louis bellowed over the chatter and laughs. No one heard him. Well that just won’t do. He leaped to his feet rather smoothly for his lanky (and overly clumsy) frame and carefully sidestepped to the center of the unintentionally formed semicircle of people. He was mindful (that’s debatable) of his footing. One clumpy Louis boot to your finger and it won’t be going to the market, if you get what I mean. Or was that phrase only composed for toes? That’s unjust. Discrimation at its finest, am I right or am I right.

 

“Ay! Listen for a sec!” He announced once more and the buzz slowly eased away. “As you all have probably realized-” He made eye contact with everyone, especially Sophie. “Violet is down tonight.” He finished, clasping his hands together. “Can you kneel? I’m getting a crick in my neck from straining to see ya! Tall as a stalk’a’ uncut corn. ” Ruby said brightly as ever.

 

Sophie’s hand gripped Louis’ gently and she tugged him with more force than he had originally expected. “Woah so I was uh thinking we could put on her favorite movie, the one with the monkey holding up the lion cub over a cliff-” “-Lion King!” Brody inputted as she sipped her coke delicately. “Yup! Anyone ever thought of the dangers of that? And get her her dang jelly snakes. She smiles with teeth when she sees them.”

 

A chorus of agreements filled the air. Even Marlon jumped to his feet to grab a bowl. A purple one. Petty _was_ his middle name. Just kidding, it’s Brian. Often misspelled as Brain. Ironic, really. Seeing as he _was_ the brains behind every operation.

 

“Right let’s get moving then!” Something that can be described as a manic hubble bubble occurred as several people hopped to. Some literally, several fell.

 

“Somewhere _Omar_ the rainbow! Way up-”

 

“Quit it Louis.”

 

“High!”

 

:)

 

“Vi. Come on!” Clem whined (something very unlike her) and elongated the ‘n’. She pressed several (what were meant to be sloppy but were actually sweet) kisses to Violet’s cheek, forehead and cheek again. Violet’s eyes just stared up at the ceiling, her being deep in thought and conflicted about _something_.

 

“Just- Just go back already!” She snapped and tried hard to gulp down the forming lump in her throat. As well as swallow the guilt from speaking so abruptly to Clementine. ‘What has gotten into me tonight?’

 

“Look! They’ll think I forced you to absorb my sadness. Like a fucking sponge!” She sighed out. “You are so cute.” Clem whispered with a grin and Violet could _feel_ her lips twitching as she fought back the urge to smile back. A rosy tiny was extremely visible in its blooming upon her pale cheek. “Leave!” Violet said. She didn’t mean it though.

 

With that Violet grasped Clem’s hips, halting the girls ability to speak unintentionally, and made to shove her off. Gently. However Clementine was far too quick with her damn reflexes. I mean she _was_ on the baseball team this season for a reason. That rhymed. Louis was rubbing off on her. ‘Ugh. Don’t remind me.’

 

A tiny huff left Clem as she pressed her flush against the mattress and then herself flush against Violet. The pair were breathing quickly but heavily. That little wrestle (if you can even call it that) took it out on them. Clementine gripped the girls slim and band bracket merch bedecked wrists either side of her head. “Fuck. Didn’t expect that!” She laughed breathily and she really was tempted to just..lean her forehead against Vi’s. Just for a moment. She was tired, from the day and from this.

 

“I don’t want you here right now!” Violet hissed, looking up at her with her wide eyes, unsure. Despite the twang of pain Clementine did not buckle.

 

“Yeah? You sure? Well I _want_ to be here. With you.” She whispered teasingly. Her gaze flirted between the blondes eyes and her lips, full and a little cut from her nervous nibbling.

 

Violet’s eyes unwillingly softened at that. She wriggled her imprisoned wrists but to no avail. “Please. Open up to me.” Clem pleaded and if she’s honest? Vi was taken aback. Inner conflict swam in Violet’s green eyes.

 

“I wanna be a sponge.” What.

 

Clementine shrugged after saying that, releasing Vi’s arms and rubbing her eyes in pure doneness. Which of course isn’t a word but right now it is.

 

Violet stayed quiet, looking both guilty and just...sad. No usual playful spark and her eyes and not even a dusting of a smirk on her lips could be seen. The string fairylights gave off a yellowish glow around the room. And it made Clem look extra pretty. God!

 

“You’re not you today I- oh.” Clementine cut herself off as she felt Violet hesitantly run her hands up her soft tan thighs before settling them on her hips. “Really? Because- because I feel fine! Who exactly am I then?” Violet rolled her eyes, nonchalant. ‘Thank you for noticing.’

 

“You’re Violet-”

 

“-No shit, Sherlock.”

 

Clementine gave her a look. “And you’re you dude. I can’t explain it. Like..you’re the only one, literally, who’s able to turn my bad days into good ones!”

 

“Oh so _that’s_ why you’re friends with me.” Violet scoffed, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. “So I can do shit for you isn’t it? Mmf-” Clementine placed her finger against Violet’s soft lips. She hushed her. “Violet I want to be here. Okay? I get that I’m repeating myself but there is legit nowhere else I’d rather be. Or no one else I’d rather be with.” And it’s probably silly to say but just like? Those whole however many words meant more to Violet Jones than perhaps a whole ass speech.”

 

Clementine climbed off with a hefty sigh and sat next to a now sat up Violet in silence. Violet’s hand itched to return back to Clem’s thigh or body just anywhere. She wanted to be touching her in some way like they always were. Now Violet couldn’t help but notice the sudden distance between her and Clem’s body. Granted, it was only a few inches but to her? They may as well have been seated on opposite ends of the room. Tears pricked her eyes and she could feel the tension in Clementine’s frame release as Violet buried her face into Clem’s neck.

 

“I-”

 

“You can do it babe.”

 

“I’m jealous.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock exams are finally well and truly over! I burned the absolute arse out a frying pan but oh well. I hope everyone is well and I admit I DID drag this chapter out as I felt that Violet isn’t exactly the type to just come out with things? Especially to the person who’s unknowingly making her upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I’m trying! I wrote this during a free Agricultural Science class! Depending on feedback I would be opening to continuing! It’s like a mini snippet! I feel like my writing style is superfluous so I shall work on that a tad. -Ella x EDIT; HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT ALSO AH I FORGOT TO SAY THAT


End file.
